


Garters Caught In The Willing Fish-Nets Of Passion Between Sweethearts by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mermaid dreams in the after glow, cross-dressing, genderfluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: My story, in which I've hopefully woven/met four Challenges; 2 of the mermen ones ( a tail (!) within a tale - at the end of the story) and the Garters, Please! one... Plus, the Hey Sweetheart one.  Added some LGBT topic material into one of Spock's lines now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My story, in which I've hopefully woven/met four Challenges; 2 of the mermen ones ( a tail (!) within a tale - at the end of the story) and the Garters, Please! one... Plus, the Hey Sweetheart one.  Added some LGBT topic material into one of Spock's lines now.

“Y’know how I’m supposed to be going down to Risa with Jim later; now that our shore leave has finally come around?” McCoy spoke to Spock from his Office in Sickbay. 

Spock was on the Bridge.

“Yes, Doctor, I do.” Spock answered. “I’m supposed to be joining you both, in 4.2 hours, for a walk along the beach, or a game of beach volleyball, and, afterward, a meal in the spherical Restaurant on the beach’s overlooking cliff-top, am I not?”

“Yes, but I can’t make it. Ensigns Harleson and Graftuey have cases of Fringelian Shingles. I should be able to enjoy some shore leave tomorrow, when Doctor M’Benga has finished attending that Conference. Can you let Jim know for me? I’ve tried to contact him, but he did tell me that he might indulge in a nap, before beam down time rolls around. I just commed him, but he isn’t answering. Is it possible that you can leave the Bridge and go and check on him?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Spock silently beckoned Sulu to take his place in the Captain’s seat.

_ _ _ _

Spock entered his own Quarters, and made his way to Jim’s through their adjoining bathroom. He didn’t think his T’hy’la was asleep. It didn’t feel like he was (from reaching out to Jim’s thought trail via their Bond). Spock tried the bathroom/living Quarters door on Jim’s side. He knocked on the door. “Jim, are you alright?” He asked. He felt Jim’s thoughts stir, and sensed that his lover was walking over to open the door on which he’d just knocked.

Jim opened the door just a bit, and stood, temporarily out of view. “Hey, sweetheart. Come on through, Ashaya.” He said, trying to be resolute in tone, or something. He didn’t know what.

Spock walked in, concerned. He was, as discreetly as he could be, amazed by what he saw. “Is your attire the result of a bet with Scott, or Doctor McCoy?” He asked.

“No.” Jim held his head high. “I do this sometimes. I like it.”

“Doctor McCoy says, due to his Doctorly duties, and two, related, cases of Fringelian Shingles; he will have to postpone his beaming down to Shore Leave until tomorrow.” Spock noted.

“Okay.” Jim digested that fact. “So,” Jim whirled around; the ivory coloured skirt he wore, with a frilled hem, spun, as he did. “What do you think?” He stood there, in a white-blond wig, with loose curls of hair bobbing by his ears. He looked down at his feet, in white subtly heeled shoes, and his legs, in almost sheer pearlescent white, close-knit fishnet stockings and suspenders, with matching, delicate garters (Ivory silk and lace, with sky blue silky ribbons attached) on each leg. He then met Spock’s eyes again. “Haven’t you ever wondered why I make sure I have no chest hair?” Between his fingers, he tweaked at the silk-and-lace-like crop top he wore, which showed off his midriff, and some sort of glittering gold jewel secured in his navel. “Are you alright about all of this?” Jim tried to decipher, but his own emotions were clouding his side of the bond for now.

“Why would I not be?” Spock asked. “In the majority of cultures today; clothes and make up, which you wear rather expertly, are gender neutral. Many races are intersex in gender – male and female, or their own mixtures and equivalents – and even more identify themselves as Pansexual, like you and I do.”

Jim walked up closer; his silk panty clad genitals were a particularly arousing, evident package, especially at this moment; the panties had a peplum frill around the waist, and were a gentle, metallic blue in colour, similar to the colour of Spock’s blue uniform shirt.

“This doesn’t do much for my macho image though, does it?” He laughed, tapping Spock’s chest with his acrylic blue and ivory coloured nails. He then pouted; his bright red lipstick plumping up his lips nicely. Jim smiled awkwardly.

“As I said, it is not uncommon, in our 23rd Century, for people to be open about their intersex status, and related matters. You are still you, Jim; still strong, admirable, still a highly intelligent, innovative, justly driven Captain. Beautiful in appearance, however you dress.” Spock noted. “You are honourable, awesome, and fascinating, whether you’re in clothing you identify as ‘male’ or, as ‘female’”.

“Are you sure that you’re not just glad to see me dressed like this, because, when you’re with me, you sometimes miss the female form?” Jim asked.

“I do so no more than you do. We are happily in love, and we are T’hy’la.” Spock confided. “You know that I don’t regret choosing to heed our Bond, and be with you.” Spock held Jim’s hands carefully. “Besides which, I am free to tell you something now; I, too, have dressed similarly to how you are dressed now, in my past.”

“And you know that I don’t regret it either.” Jim smiled, placing his hands on Spock’s chest, and gripping his Starfleet Uniform top. He placed a kiss on Spock’s lips. “Why did you stop expressing your feminine side?”

“I’m not sure, because although some people from my culture think it’s emotionally based and illogical, but there are still others, like myself, who think it only logical; if a person knows, and feels, that inside, as such, they are of mixed gender, it is only honest and logical for them to reflect and represent that in their personal appearance. To hide from something because you fear emotional reprisals from yourself, or others, is as good as saying: ‘I cannot cope with how this makes me feel’, and, of all things, at nearly all times, it is vital for a Vulcan to be able to cope with how something makes us feel. As ever, I am caught between two trails of thought, so, other than that fact, I’m not really sure why I stopped.” Spock was genuine. “But I do miss doing so.”

“We could get you some clothes sorted? Perhaps, discreetly, we can buy some things tomorrow; if we go to Risa tomorrow now.” Jim suggested.

“If we can do so discreetly, I would be glad of shopping amongst the appropriate Risian Markets tomorrow.” Spock promised.

“We’ll do that then!” Jim’s smile beamed more than ever.

“Let me take you to your bed, and show you how much I love you.” Spock said to Jim, within their bond. “My duty shift on the Bridge is over now anyway, and I am wishing to be with you.”

Hand in hand, they walked to Jim’s bed. Carefully, they helped each other onto the bed.

Jim lay on his back, and Spock laid, gently on Jim, whist being propped up on his arms.

He kissed Jim. His plush, red, human lips, with his green tinged Vulcan lips. Those kisses wondered down Jim’s body, very gradually.

Jim began to tremble with pleasure, and murmur sweet, salty noises of love to his T’hy’la.

Spock slowly rimmed Jim’s navel, and poked Jim’s belly button with his tongue. His kisses went on, down, and down, to Jim’s abdomen.

“Fuck me…” Jim breathed. “Oh, Spock, fuck me, please!”

Grazing his teeth very carefully over Jim’s skin, Spock then gripped the waist-band of Jim’s lovely panties in his teeth, and pulled them down!

Jim’s body and soul surged. His legs shook, in a good way. And then, his back arched, as Spock engulfed his dick in that hot, wet, eloquent, elegant Vulcan mouth of his.

Up, down. Up, down; swirling this way around, and then, that way around, Spock’s tongue embraced Jim’s member. Sliding down Jim’s pole, and then, poking and rimming Jim’s tip.

Jim gripped the bed-sheets; feeling Spock’s tongue on his erection, his erection in Spock’s mouth. Feeling Spock’s fingertips on his inner thighs, tiptoeing in his groin; feathering, and holding, Jim’s balls.

James T. Kirk came hot, and hard; jazzing great spurts of salty milk into his darling lover’s mouth.

Spock swallowed, and swallowed, drinking his lover’s cream, and then, holding him, tenderly, in his hot, clever mouth.

After a while, he released Jim’s member, and made his way up the bed, still kissing Jim, with the Vulcan O’zhesta touch, and with his lips. Loose, gorgeous, heated, slow kisses. Their tongues danced, as Spock left a dancing, ‘invisible’, pattern of his fingerprints all over Jim’s still yearning body. Those kisses of the fingertips weren’t actually invisible; because they clearly made Jim’s mind and body react passionately.

Jim and Spock grappled playfully on the bed; groping each other, and being unable to stop illicit, sexual groans escaping from themselves, and resounding, vibrating through every ‘layer’ of their Bond.

Jim, with Spock’s permission, pushed up the Vulcans legs, planting his feet on the bed:

Spock then let his legs fall open, and squared up his ass to Jim’s fucker.

There, the deep-dicking of Spock by his T’hy’la, James T. Kirk, began.

Spock’s arousal sky rocketed even higher, as he realised something, for the first time in his presence, Jim was wearing a golden stud piercing in his penis.

“Yes, my darling..!” He grinned, giving an affirmative to Spock’s most recent observation about the studded penis. ”Touch yourself. Don’t neglect your own needs.” Jim purred; his blue eyes sparkling with love and affection, as was their Bond.

Spock gladly did so, as Jim bumped and grinded, his physical self on, and within, Jim. He looked up at Jim, whose body, mind, and soul, ‘thrummed’ with exhilaration more brightly than ever; he was clearly so happy, so bright, so released, in these clothes and make up, that suited him so Beautifully.

Spock was moved to tears.

So was Jim.

They came in the same moment; identifying each other’s joy, and letting it flow with their own.

After a while, Spock sat up, and Jim knelt on the bed, sitting on the bare soles of his feet; feeling the cool touch of his right ankle’s lone bracelet touching the skin of his ass.

Spock quickly got himself into the position of being on all fours, and rushed to Jim, with a fast, deep kiss. He leaned over Jim.

Jim leant on his arms, hands, placing them behind him so that they almost touched his toes.

They fucked again, and their dicks ‘butted up against’ each other.

Spock moved, changing his angle slightly, and rubbed Jim’s folds/what he could reach of Jim’s entrance.

__ __ ___

Later, they laid in Jim’s bed, facing each other, caressing each other. They rested a while, before making love yet again.

Jim laid on his back; his head at the foot of his bed, and his legs on Spock’s shoulders. He alternated between touching his dick, and clenching the delightful material of the skirt which haloed his waist.

They were rocking each other and the bed.

Spock’s hips pistoned.

Jim’s lifted off of the sex soaked sheets.

They met each other in every way that, due to Spock being half Vulcan, they could; caressing, jutting, brushing, entwining, gripping, grinding, sliding; it was all done, and enjoyed, thoroughly.

__ __

When, at last, they fell asleep that evening, in Jim’s bed, holding hands, and resting those hands on the small space in the bed between them; Jim started dreaming of tomorrow, of the beach, of being there with Spock.

They were making love, embracing in the sea; no one else around them. Jim realised quickly that they were BOTH mermen, and this was hugely erotic!

Together, they swam to the shore, and Jim knew that, through their Bond, Spock, his T’hy’la, was truly with him in this dream.

They made it to the shore, but climbed all over each other, wet, warmed, and gripping, as the waves lapped at them; neither of them was entirely transformed from Merman to Human again; their legs still shone with platinum – silver, gold, and blue, ‘almost scales’, echoed in the glistening rivulets of water that clung to each of them; and they tangled in each other, making love on the abandoned beach; knowing that here, in this safe haven, touched by the fine, glittering sand and the cerulean sea, and sheltered by tall palm trees further back in this Beautiful landscape; they would never be asked to abandon each other.

The End..?  
26.8.16


End file.
